memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Erin Esurance
Really? I mean, even as an expanded universe wikia, I think this goes past the limit. I mean, you don't have an article about High Chancellor Burger King who dolled out cups to earthlings back in the 21st century, or the Klingon Captain that liked Happy Meals in 1979.-- 07:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :If she'd only appeared in adverts I'd agree. But the citation is to an in-universe game, which makes her legit enough for me. --8of5 07:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::The game is an advertisement. ::- Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 21:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::But it's a licensed game that serves as an advertisement.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 04:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Erin's Age Erin was an insurance spokesperson in the early 21st century, which means she's really, really old. This should be mentioned in the article :Her history before Delta Vega was never mentioned in her Star Trek appearance. Which means there's nothing relevant to this site to be added. Sorry. -- Captain MKB 05:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but what about people like Adolf Hitler and John F. Kennedy and Abraham Lincoln. They have birthdates and Kennedy and Lincoln specifically points out that was assassinated, and their assassinations and specfically the date of those assassinations have never been mentioned in either canon or non-canon sources in Star Trek. And yet, there they are. Despite the fact that you seem to be a huge fan, Erin Esurance is not a real person. Sorry about that, too. -- Captain MKB 03:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :To further my point, we also have pages for Wolverine and Jean Grey, but we do not catalogue their entire non-Star Trek histories. -- Captain MKB 03:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::None of 'em are "real people" either. Sorry if I confused you on that. There should just be a consistency in what's added to a entry. How come Hitler rates more than Jean Grey when it comes to biographical information? Like Hitler's biographical info. isn't sourced from his Trek apperances, but it's in there. :Hitler, JFK & Lincoln are real people and their historical details are justified to be included on Memory Beta. :Wolverine, Storm & Erin Esurance are not real people, and their non-Star Trek historical details are not relevant to this site, and should not be included. :What part of that isn't clear? -- Captain MKB 03:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: How Hitler, JFK and Lincoln's non-Star Trek historical details are more relevant than Erin Esurance, Wolverine, Jean Grey, etc. etc? It's all a fictional database of these characters, right? Lincoln's history is, for all intents and purposes, presented within the fictional context of the Star Trek universe. YET, you are drawing upon his personal history which is not sourced from Star Trek, it is sourced from "common knowledge". The personal history of Erin Esurance and Jean Grey are also "common knowledge" so there is no reason why their outside of Star Trek history is deemed irrelevant, yet JFK's life outside of Star Trek history is relevant. :This is because Star Trek is based on real-life history, of which Lincoln, Hitler, JFK, etc. are part. :The history of the Marvel Universe or other fictional characters is not part of the Star Trek universe. -- Captain MKB 01:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Star Trek is not based on real-life history, I don't know where you'd get that idea. Real life history ceased to be relevant to ST the moment the Eugenic's Wars didn't happen in 1993 :) -- 03:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC)